Champion of God
by TheGoosemaster
Summary: Perseus Jackson cut off all his ties with the Greek world years ago. Now, he is a hunter, always in the face of danger like he was in the Greek world, and the world is on the path of destruction. He is chosen by the one true God, to save the world from the darkness and the evil that will overcome earth. With the best hunters and himself, together they will try to save the world.


**Champion of God **

_**Author's Note, this is a crossover of Supernatural and Percy Jackson and the Olympians. There will definitely be mentions of god and other stuff, so if it is offensive, please do not read. If you review or pm me that this is offensive and I should not be making mentions of god in this story. Well, I am sorry, but I will just ignore you. Eh, I do not really care. **_

_**Supernatural has mentions of God and other things and I will be mentioning them. I am 100% Catholic, as well as the fact that these mentions of God will not be portrayed in the way of any religion, just as characters in Supernatural feel about Christianity. **_

**Chapter 1**

**Rise of the Witnesses**

A lone figure walked down a empty street, no cars drove down the street. No people were walking, everything was eerie and completely silent. No street lights were on, none at all. There was barely any visible light. Just barely coming from the sun that was slowly rising into the sky. This lone figure was wearing all black, a black sweatshirt covered his body from the waist up, the black hood was up, keeping his eyes and nose from view. The only thing that you could see were his pink lips and his chiseled jawline.

In the center of the hoody, a bronze sword ran down the middle, the hilt and the hand grip were pointed upwards, while the blade ran downwards as if the blade was sheathed or in the ground. He wore complete black jeans, and wrapped around his waist was a black leather belt.

Holstered at his side, just above his right hip, completely in view, was a silver pistol. That seemed to be made out of pure silver, shining in the minimum light. The man seemed not to be hindered by the usual gun laws and restrictions most towns and cities had. It was as if he did not care at all and running into the police seemed like it did not matter to him. A knife was tucked into his side as well, opposite of his pistol on the left side, showing his weapons, either told people he was dangerous, or that he was completely foolish.

The man stopped for a moment and scanned his surroundings, which did not make the most sense as he should not be able to see, the hood should have obscured his vision. After a few moments, he let out a deep breath. A pure white steam flew from his mouth as the temperature dropped twenty degrees suddenly.

The air was cold, in the middle of a warm summer day. The weather was reported to be estimated at ninety degrees. But the air to the man seemed colder than it would be if snow was falling to the ground.

His hand immediately went to his side, pulling out his pistol, the gun glowed and hummed in his hands, as if the pistol was meant and for only his hands, and no one else. With a sharp click, the clip fell from the gun into his hand. His eyes scanned the chip, before grinning in satisfaction. The bullets were a bright silver, but to a specialties eyes, they could see the bullets were not made of silver.

Hearing a sound behind him, the man quickly turned around, aiming the gun straight at the person. When his eyes laid upon the person in front of him. He froze in complete shock. He drew a ragged breath, which turned immediately to steam. And he stepped backwards quickly. He muttered something under his breath.

But his voice was inaudible and incomprehensible to anyone else.

The thing that made him froze, was smiling, showing perfectly white teeth and rosy red lips. Her skin was coppery tan, and her eyes were deep, dark and dangerous. A obsidian black that would put fear into anyone else's heart. Her hair was raven black, long, falling down to the middle of her back. Long and wavy, shining in the dawn's light. She took a step towards the man, and her body and form flickered, breaking apart and evaporating before solidifying again.

Her clothes were silver and slightly ruffled and torn, despite her immense beauty, she was ragged and her copper skin was covered in a layer of dirt and dust, at her hip was a crimson red stain in her clothes. As if she was wounded. She spoke, her voice soft and beautiful, but at the same time scary and dark. As if she was not wanting to speak, especially in this manner to the man before her. "Happy to see me." She said with a smirk.

The man drew a ragged breath and raised his gun, before pulling the trigger. Before the bullet could reach the woman before her. She vanished. The bullet ripping through the wall behind her. The same voice spoke, directly behind him. Which was impossible, he turned around, his gun aiming straight for the woman's heart.

He was breathing fast, his heart thumping as if he was in the middle of an intense workout. A drip of water fell down his chin and splashed to the ground. "That was not very nice." She scolded him. A slight pout on the woman's face, making her even more beautiful than before.

The man sniffled, deeply, everyone could hear the pain and anger in the man's sniffle alone. "What are you?" The man snarled at her angrily. Trying to be fearless and show no emotion, his voice cracked and broke as he spoke.

"Rude question." The woman before him told him. "First you allow me to die, only watch me perish as my father killed me. And now you dare question me on what I am?" She hissed, venom was completely present in her voice. Making the man flinch backwards violently. His gun was still raised, as he looked away from her for a second.

"I trie..." But the girl would have nothing of ot, she growled at him, jumping forward, backhanding his wrist, sending the pistol spiraling into the street. She jumped forward and slammed her fist into his jaw. Sending the man onto his back, as crimson red blood dripped from the corners of his mouth.

"Shut up." She hissed at him. Before taking a deep breath. "Perseus." She said in a calm voice. The man stood quickly, his hood falling off as he did, revealing a handsome and kind face. His tan skin, matched his striking sea green eyes and his even better raven black hair. His eyes were bloodshot and red, as tears fell down his cheeks, leaving stains evident on his face.

"Zoe, please. I am sorry." He pleaded to her. The girl, her name Zoe, scowled as she heard him speak her name. Her obsidian black eyes flared with absolute rage.

"You," She hissed venomously. "I would still be alive if not for thou. You worthless scullion. All those hath perished because of thou are coming for thou. Thou shall be dead before the hour ends. Goodbye Perseus. I will be the one to finally end thou. As so many have wished." She said calmly.

More tears fell down his cheeks, splashing to the ground, splattering the asphalt. Covering the cement in water. Zoe, the legendary hunter of Artemis leaped forward, swinging her fist for his jaw. The man ducked, but not before her other fist slammed into his gut.

He groaned and doubled over in pain, as she brought her knee straight up into his face. Shattering his nose. Crimson red blood, poured out his nose as if it was raining. The dark red liquid splashed to the ground, covering his tears, making a small pool of blood. He ducked as another fist went straight for his face. This time expecting it, he caught her foot in his hands. As he did, he saw a strange mark etched into her hands, as if it was a brand.

Using his strength, he threw her backwards. Causing her to topple to the floor, but in a second she was up, glaring at him murderously, worse than before.

He took off towards his gun, but Zoe was to fast, she slammed into him, causing him to sprawl on the ground. He groaned, tiny scratches and cuts on the palm of his hands. He rolled aside as she kicked at his down form. He reached into his pocket, pulling out a pen from his pocket. Before he uncapped it, the pen elongated into a three foot, bronze shining blade. A leaf shaped blade, the exact same as the blade on the front of his hoody.

He glared at the woman before him murderously. But Zoe was grinning widely. "That will not work Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon. The blade will n..." Perseus cut her off with a scream of absolute rage. His face was red and full of anger. His eyes shining with many emotions, hate, anger and ferocity. But most of all sadness.

"I am not his son." He roared in absolute fury. "And you are not Zoe. She was a brave, beautiful and amazing woman. The best and one of the most amazing people I have ever met. You are not her." He snarled. She had jumped back at the ferocity of his voice, his aura was rising, scaring even her.

Perseus capped his blade, the bronze, shining sword shrank until it was a cheap, bronze ballpoint pen. Before Zoe could react, his hand snapped to his side quickly. Pulling out his silver gun that was thought to be on the ground to his left still.

His quick draw was incredibly fast, the gun was out, aimed at her heart, faster than a second. As tears still poured down his cheeks he pulled the trigger before Zoe could react. The bullet pierced through her heart, she wailed before exploding into a puff of black smoke. "Iron bullets, coated in salt. Bitch." He muttered.

His sea green eyes flashed, and he took off sprinting down the abandoned street. His silver gun still in his hands. He continued sprinting, not even winded from how fast he was running. There was no way, anyone could catch him as he ran. His speed was so fast, it rivaled a cheetah.

Dust kicked up and curled behind him as he ran. His gun still in his hands, nothing was around him, no more appearances. But there was a loud ringing as he ran. His left hand quickly jammed into his jeans pocket. Pulling out a small flip phone. Ringing loudly.

Perseus looking down, saw the name. "Bobby." He muttered. As the final ringing stopped. He cursed loudly in a strange language. Before he jammed his phone back in his pocket and continued sprinting.

There was no light now, instead, there was dark grey clouds covered the sky. Thunder blasted loudly across the sky, as a huge blast of lighting that lit up the world roared to life.

Rain, in huge volumes poured from the sky's, but that did not hinder him at all. He was not even wet at all. No, he seemed to only increase in speed and strength. His bloody nose vanished, replaced with tanned skin, completely free of blood. His broken nose, fixed and looked perfectly normal again as he continued running.

When a huge fist slammed into his cheek bone. He grunted and fell to the wet cement. His wounded cheek bone already healing itself from the rain that was falling from the heavens.

"Curse you Zeus." He yelled. Thunder boomed loudly in the sky. While he screamed at the sky. The figure who punched him, chuckled loudly. Causing his gaze to fall on him.

The man was big and burly. Showing, black, powerful and heavily muscled arms. Well toned face and strong chest. His eyes were dark coals of a fire, sharp and almost black. But seemed to be burning with a angry fire. His clothes were ripped and destroyed, His pants, had huge cuts and gashes on them as crimson red blood stained his clothes.

Perseus gasped as more tears filled his eyes, falling down his cheeks. "Beckendorf." He said. Beckendorf smiled widely.

"Yes Percy. Remember me. The one you left to die." He snarled savagely at Percy. Percy flinched violently.

"Beckendorf, you told me to go. I had no other options." He was cut off with a powerful fist to the jaw. His head snapped backwards. And Percy stumbled backwards.

"Lies. I told you to leave, but I was not expecting you to. What happened to your fatal flaw." He roared. "All of those who died, were your fault. Zoe, Bianca, me, Silena, all of them were your fault. You could have saved them. But you failed. You are weak. Weak. All you cause is death and destruction. A waste of space. Us demigods would have been much better off had it not been for you." He hissed.

Percy let loose a huge sob and fell to his knees. Beckendorf grinned, and walked towards the broken demigod, his face set in a scowl and sneer. As he drove his hand towards Percy's chest. Percy again, noticed the same brand that was on Zoe's hand was on his hand. But he paid no mind to this. But as quick as the lightning flashes overhead. Percy grabbed the knife at his side, and sliced the blade forward, and would have sliced right through Beckendorf' wrist. Instead, the man exploded into dark black shadows.

Quickly and immediately, Percy rushed in the same direction he had been running before. Instead, his right hand clenched his pistol tightly. So tight his knuckles were white. In his left hand was the knife he used to destroy Beckendorf.

Tear streaks were still etched on his face, but he continued running. Towards his destination. Somehow he managed to not fall in the slippery wet concrete and asphalt he was running upon. The street, for some reason was still abandoned. No one was still in sight. But Percy paid this no heed and continued to run forward.

He saw his destination, a few hundred feet in front of him. A car, he still had to get there. So he poured on even more speed as he continued to run. He quickly holstered his gun, using his no free hand, his hand crawled just above the neck lining. And pulled out a lanyard.

The lanyard, was a bright fiery red and orange. Moving and interchanging as if the lanyard was made of actual flames. On the end at the key ring was a set of keys. That jiggled loudly. He press the unlock button. And the lights it up, revealing the car.

The car was amazing, a car was completely black. Nice and complete, hard to see in the dark though. He made to the driver's door. and pulled open the driver's side door. Quickly sat down on the black polished leather.

Placing the key into the ignition, the engine roared to life, so loudly and awesome, Percy grinned widely. "I love you, Mom." He said as he placed his hands on the steering wheel.

He had no idea how, but his mother had coated the exterior metal completely in salt and liquid iron, making the car completely impenetrable by all spirits and those who could just appear in the car. Those spirits that had showed up, of Beckendorf and Zoe. There was no way those two could get in his car.

He slammed on the ignition and took off, his car reaching to seventy miles per hour in a mere three seconds. The car was amazing, a gift from his mother. A 1969 Chevy Camaro.

His driving was flawless, despite the fact that he was in the rain, and he was driving around a hundred miles over the speed limit. His sea green eyes were a stormy hurricane, glowing in a green light.

He took a hard left before a roar of flames caused him to jump up quickly, slamming his head into the roof of the car. He swerved madly, before coming to a complete stop before his car rolled over.

He breathed deeply, before his eyes flickered over to the passengers seat. Sitting there, looking at him in amusement. Was a beautiful woman, around the age of twenty. With pale white skin, and long dark red hair. She smiled kindly at him, showing pearly white teeth. Her eyes were literal pits of flames, reflecting the warm comfort of a fire. Reflecting hope and warmth inside.

Hestia, the Greek goddess of the Hearth. "Mom." Percy gasped. "Why do you always do that? I could have died if I crashed." He said, looking at his mother disbelievingly. She chuckled.

"I would protect you. There is no way harm would have come to you if I was here. My baby boy." She teased and pinched his cheek. Percy scowled and slapped her hands away.

Hestia narrowed her eyes. But she did not do anything like Percy expected. "What the hell is going on? Mom, I just saw that two of my friends who perished were spirits. How is that possible?" He asked her, completely serious.

She shook her head. "Percy, I have no idea. But Bobby will and so will the Winchesters. That is the reason he called you. This has been happening to other hunters. And the others our dead. I assume that Bobby will be looking out for you. As he cares deeply for you. But this is probably the start of something big. I can feel it. But this will not have anything to do with Greek mythology. So the gods and demigods will be in the dark and useless." She explained to him.

Percy scowled and rolled his eyes. "Like those pesky gods and demigods could do anything anyways. They are completely useless, despite the problems being Greek or not." He said. Hestia just shook her head.

"I know what they did was wrong. But..." Percy stopped her, by placing a hand on her hand. His mother looked him deep in the eyes. Seeing the pain and sadness in his eyes.

"Please, mother. Just stop." He pleaded. Hestia nodded, having no feeling that her son wanted to talk about this. He quickly changed the subject. "The Winchesters huh." His mother nodded. "Those guys are alright. Although I have heard quite the stories about them. I heard Dean was an alright guy, but Sam. Heard he was smart. Exact opposite of me. Anyways, I bet those three have it handled then. But I need to see. What in Satan' name is going on." Hestia nodded.

"Well, I can help you with that. Instead of driving that long, I will just flash you there." She said worriedly. "Be safe son. I love you." She leaned towards him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Percy's face broke into a small smile as Hestia snapped her fingers. His world turned upside down and Percy appeared in what seemed to be a car graveyard. His car was no where in sight, but he had bigger things to worry about.

He pulled his silver pistol from his pocket and took a hesitant step forward. As soon as he did so, he heard a loud and gruff voice. "Bobby." The voice roared.

Sam Winchester, Percy could already tell. But what was wrong with Bobby? He stretched out his senses. Using the water in the air to feel for anyone their. He could feel someone moving towards him quickly, but another body in the trunk of a car to his left. Up about ten feet.

Percy jumped upwards, slamming onto the hood of a trunk, and he pulled open the door, with the signature on it. When he did, his eyes widened, two little girls were holding a man down, a man with brown hair and a brown beard. A little chubby and his eyes were wide with fear.

The girls let go, and turned towards him. Without missing a beat, the girl flicked her wrist, sending Percy flying off the car, ten feet down into the windshield of another car. Smashing the glass, his vision went dizzy. As he groaned in pain. Blood dripped from the corners of the mouth.

His vision cleared a second, and he barely noticed the little girl inside him. He grabbed his knife and drove the blade into her gut. She exploded into black shadows. He looked up, seeing the other girl looking at him venomously. She flicked her wrist, but before anything happened, Bobby lunged forward, driving a iron pipe through her form. She exploded into shadows as well.

Percy groaned and rose from his spot on the windshield, trying to ignore the huge pain in the back of his head. Before he could, the barrel of a gun was placed at his head.

"Who the hell are you?" The voice growled. Percy grinned at him.

"Sam, fucking Winchester. I heard you liked to bite off more than you could chew. But now, your just making me laugh." Percy said with a grin on his face. Sam's pale face flushed with anger, his green eyes filled with raw fury.

"Sam enough." Bobby said in a stern voice. "Percy." His sea green eyes snapped to Bobby. Before Percy could react. He was enveloped in a hug.

"Wow, Bobby, what the hell you doin?" Percy asked. Bobby pulled away. His eyes sparkling with anger.

"I called you, you fucking idgit. Something has been happening to hunters. Something big, and everyone who had not answered we found dead. So I assumed the worse." Percy smiled, and rolled his eyes.

Sam looked shocked. "He's a Hunter." Bobby nodded and Percy sighed in exasperation.

"I heard you were the smart one Sammy." Percy said. Sam narrowed his eyes. But Percy ignored him and turned to Bobby. "My mother said something big was going down, something huge. Do you know?"

"Everyone, us hunters failed to save, are now appearing. Trying to kill us. That's all I know. We need to go now. Otherwise we're dead." Bobby said. Percy nodded and Sam did as well.

"To Bobby's panic room we go." Percy said cheerily.

**Alright, this story might be bad, if it is not liked and gets bad reviews, I am going to delete it. This is just a test, and I do hope you like it. Because it took a lot of work to make this chapter. And the title will play a role later. **

**Hope you liked it. Good? Bad? Awful? You tell me. Please. Pairing is undecided. **


End file.
